Crazy Old Fool
by Heartbroken1
Summary: Billy goes to warn Charlie about his daughter’s new boyfriend. He gets more than he bargains for when Edward Cullen shows up with Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, dialog, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Eowyn77 for the beta on this!

Crazy Old Fool _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter One - Such Arrogance

My friendship with Charlie had been stressed these last few weeks. His daughter, Bella, had a new boyfriend, who was a terrible danger to her.

In our phone call this afternoon, he brought up their relationship, "I think she really likes him, Billy."

My fists slammed into the padding on the armrests of my chair in hopes of releasing some of the frustration bubbling through my veins. I knew that saying something to Charlie would only cause him to get angry, but I couldn't allow Bella to continue placing herself in harm's way.

"Charlie," I paused, waiting to be interrupted. He only huffed, so I continued, "I don't think that's such a good idea. You need to discourage her relationship with that Cullen boy." I almost choked on the word.

He wasn't a boy, he was a monster, plain and simple. One incapable of anything good.

"Billy, I'm not going to discuss this with you again. The Cullen's are good people. Carlisle has done a great deal of good for the hospital and…"

A bitter laugh burst out before I had a chance to stop it. That group of bloodsuckers had done little in the way of good things for the young men of our tribe.

"I don't think we should discuss this anymore," Charlie spat.

"Yeah, probably not."

I hated that I couldn't just tell my friend what kind of trouble his daughter could be in for. Most fathers only worried about their daughter's innocence when they were dating a new boy. With this particular boy, Charlie had to worry about Bella's life.

Edward Cullen would take that from her without a second thought -- and enjoy doing it.

I'd spent the last few hours replaying my conversation with Charlie over in my head. He had no idea what was happening. And although I couldn't tell him the extent of the danger she was in, I hoped that I could convince him to protest Bella's dating a Cullen.

My mind was made up. "Jacob," I called toward his bedroom.

He came strolling out, pulling his hair up into a ponytail. "Yeah."

"I need you to take me to Charlie's."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes as though he thought I were a crazy old fool.

It hurt when he had that look in his eyes. I wasn't crazy or a fool. But I completely understood why he and his friends would come to that conclusion. My ramblings about superstitions, as Jacob called them.

Unfortunately, the superstitions weren't superstitious at all. They were fact. Facts that, I feared, were going to affect my only son. I hoped that when the time came, he would accept his fate and be proud to be a protector. My thoughts drifted to Emily and my heart prayed that Jacob would make the transition smoothly, without hurting anyone.

"Dad," he interrupted my thoughts. "Can't you just leave Bella alone? I don't like that she's dating that guy either, but what can we really do about it?"

"I don't know, but I have to try," I said, moving toward the door.

The dark clouds, filled with menace and rain were rolling in as we started our journey to Forks.

We'd been waiting so long that twilight had faded into darkness and the heavens had opened up, drizzling raindrops on our heads.

Jacob and I huddled under the awning. With each passing minute, he became more impatient and irritated. "Come on, Dad, let's leave before they know we were even here."

Headlights came around the corner followed by a familiar rumble. Jacob groaned.

I could see the silhouettes of Bella and Edward as they talked while we were getting soaked to the skin. I wished I could hear what was what was being said between them.

The longer she sat at his side, the more intense my anxiety became. Being in that confined space was adding to the precarious situation she'd placed herself in.

I narrowed my eyes, ignoring Jacob's protests, concentrating on the figures in the cab of the truck.

The leech leaned down toward her and my heart started pounding violently in my chest. My fists grasped onto the arms of my wheelchair and my mind began to spin. _What am I going to do if he actually bites her right before my eyes?_

He pressed his lips just below her jaw and any muscles that weren't already tensed, clenched.

_Such arrogance! _There was no doubt in my mind that his little public display of affection was for my benefit.

His disregard for her safety only made my resolve stronger. I would warn Charlie. Let the cards fall as they may.


	2. Take Care

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks to Eowyn77 for beta-reading this chapter.

Crazy Old Fool _by Heartbroken1_

Chapter Two - Take Care

By the time Bella finally decided to grace us with her presence, my nerves were shot. She walked across the grass and Jacob was fidgeting next to me. His anticipation of just being near her was palpable and only added to my irritation.

"Calm down," I growled.

He looked down at me, both hurt and annoyance on his face.

I didn't have time for compassion right now. The leech was watching Bella with so much intensity, I could almost feel the air crackling.

"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." There was a false cheerfulness in her voice that bothered me. She was upset by our being here. Her face had a forced smile on it as she continued, "Charlie's gone for the day -- I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long." _But long enough for you to get out of that damn truck. _I stared into her eyes, letting her know I meant business. "I just wanted to bring this up." I held up my excuse -- a bag of Harry's fish fry.

"Thanks," she said, seeming to buy my lie. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"

_Perfect. _If I could get Bella alone, maybe I wouldn't have to speak with Charlie at all. Maybe I could talk some sense into her. She was a bright girl.

We walked into the darkness, and Bella began flipping lights on. When she reached down and took the brown paper bag from me, I said, "You'll want to put it in the fridge. It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry -- Charlie's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier."

"Thanks," she said again. She was trying to keep things light, but I got the definite impression that my visit was wearing on her nerves. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."

"Fishing again?" If she thought I were going to track him down, our conversation might be more pleasant. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him."

"No," she said quickly, lying. "He was headed someplace new… but I have no idea where."

I wanted to scold her for lying to her elders. It wasn't polite and was out of character for our dear Bella Swan. If she were willing to lie about Charlie's whereabouts, what was she hiding and how far was she willing to go with it? Irritation and fear struck a cord in my very soul.

I couldn't go on a fishing expedition of my own with Jacob's innocent ears around. A wild goose chase was exactly what I needed. "Jake, why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too."

Jacob was going to be really pissed when there was no picture, but I needed to have this conversation without him.

"Where is it?" His expression was as blank as his question.

"I think I saw it in the trunk." I felt horrible for lying to him. "You may have to dig for it." It wasn't fair that I was sending him out in the rain for no other reason than privacy, but it had to be done.

His only response was an aggravated sigh, and he left us, disappearing out into the rain.

I wasn't sure how to start my interrogation and hoped that maybe she would just start talking -- spilling the beans. _Yeah, like that's going to happen. _

After an awkward silence, she turned and started toward the kitchen. I wasn't about to let her get out of this so easily and followed her, the wheels of my chair squeaking on the linoleum.

"Charlie won't be back for a long time," she snapped as she appeared over the refrigerator door.

I only nodded, encouraging her to fill the silence with her voice -- her excuses.

"Thanks again for the fish fry." If she hadn't had a better upbringing, she would have just told me to get out.

There were a thousand words sitting on the tip of my tongue wanting to fly out and accuse her, but I clamped my teeth down on them and simply nodded.

She folded her arms across her chest.

I was getting to her. Now was the time. "Bella," I said quietly.

Her eyes bored into mine as she waited.

"Bella, Charlie is one of my best friends." _Starting with the obvious is a good idea_, I thought. _Nothing threatening there._

"Yes."

I concentrated on my voice, speaking slowly to keep it in check. "I noticed you've been spending time with one of the Cullens."

"Yes," her simple reply was quiet and cold.

I took a deep breath, refusing to allow her to sway me. "Maybe it's none of my business, but I don't think that is such a good idea."

Her face was hard. "You're right."

_That was easy._

"It _is _none of your business."

_Oh. _Charlie would not approve of her tone at all. Snippy. Defiant. Rude. I raised my eyebrows and acted as though I hadn't noticed her attitude. "You probably don't know this, but the Cullen family has an unpleasant reputation on the reservation."

"Actually I did know that." Her answer surprised me, but I kept my face composed. "But that reputation couldn't be deserved, could it? Because the Cullens never set foot on the reservation, do they?"

I didn't know how to respond to her questions. It seemed she knew a little more than I gave her credit for. This revelation was even more frightening. My eyes met hers, neither of us looking away.

"That's true," I said quietly. "You seem…" _How to word it… _"Well informed about the Cullens. More informed than I expected."

Her stare was hard, emotionless as she narrowed her eyes at me. When she spoke, her tone matched her face, "Maybe even better informed than you are."

_Well, if that don't just take the wind out of your sail. _"Maybe." I glared back at her, still holding the ace -- I hoped. "Is Charlie as well informed?"

She flinched, and I knew I had her. Charlie didn't know the proverbial fire she was playing with.

"Charlie likes the Cullens a lot." Her statement was true enough, but I knew Charlie well enough to know that there was no way in hell he would allow his daughter to date a vampire.

I would stop at nothing in order to protect Bella, whether she wanted that protection or not. "It's not my business, but it may be Charlie's." It seemed that the treaty may have been broken already which meant, if push came to shove, I may just tell Charlie the whole truth.

"Though it would be my business, again, whether or not I think that it's Charlie's business, right?"

_Damn! She was smart -- and stupid. _

The rain started coming down faster, harder, and my thoughts turned to my poor son searching for the picture that didn't exist. This confrontation with Bella was getting me nowhere, fast. I would simply end it and leave. "Yes, I guess that's your business, too."

The rush of air flowing from her lungs told me she was relieved. "Thanks, Billy."

"Just think about what you're doing, Bella." _Think long and hard… until I can come up with another way to convince you to think about your safety. Charlie's safety. _Not only was she putting herself in danger, but every time she brought that monster near her father… I shuddered at the very thought of it.

She nodded. "Okay." Her expression was a bit smug, and I wanted to bust into a screaming lunatic in order to get my point across.

I spoke quietly, "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing." My message couldn't get more clear than that. I stared at her, waiting for her response to my request.

She said nothing. She didn't move. I'm not even sure she was breathing.

Bella and I both jumped as the door swung open. Jacob stomped in from outside just as I expected him to -- mad and soaked to the skin. "There's no picture anywhere in that car."

Needing to get out of this house and away from this whole situation. "Hmm, I guess I left it at home."

Jacob snorted and rolled his eyes. "Great."

I knew Bella had no intention of listening to anything more I had to say, and in order to make a better plan, I had to spend some time alone, thinking. "Well, Bella, tell Charlie," I paused, giving her a double message. "That we stopped by, I mean."

"I will."

Jacob's irritation was rolling off of him just as the rain was. "Are we leaving already?"

"Charlie's gonna be out late."

Jacob watched me move out of the kitchen. "Oh." The disappointment on his face actually hurt. He liked Bella, and I knew it. I'd used his feelings for Bella Swan in order to get him over here. "Well, I guess I'll see you later, then, Bella."

"Sure," she said to Jacob, looking at me.

I turned to meet Bella's gaze. "Take care." There were multiple messages in that statement, and I knew she'd caught every last one of them.

No one said another word until Jacob and I were settled in the car on the way home.

"What the hell was that, Dad?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't lie to me. This isn't a joke, and if you don't stop going on about the Cullens, people are going to think you're nuts. Just leave it alone, Dad. Please."

"I can't, Jacob. I wish I could…. This is too important."


End file.
